Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons 1996 Aired on CBS (September 21, 1992) Part 3
(Meanwhile, at the village of England, as the citizens are doing their usual routine of chores, hammering a roof) * Voice: SHIP, AHOY! INCOMING!! SHIP'S COMING!!! * (After a few moments, the entire town is heading to the front gates of England while a blacksmith is hammering something before stopping and noticing) * Voice: Open the gates! * (The gates open up with the ship arriving to land) * Voice: CAST A LINE!! * (After a few moments, some rope is thrown overboard with a few villagers holding the ropes, pulling hard as they drag the ship to the docks) * Random Villager: Put your backs into it! Together, men! * (Meanwhile, the familiar natives watch from behind the trees, each peeking wearing camouflage paint with one villager speaking in native language, pointing to where the ship is. All while Pocahontas with her friends arrive to the village. As the crowd chatters a bit with emotion, Pocahontas approaches and stops to the villagers, looking concerned. As that happens, Pocahontas walks onward, looking around with concern as she sees more travelers while with her friends, the two go around as they are evading the crowd a bit. Then, the ship's docking port is lied down before two soldiers salute. After a few moments, Pocahontas stops and notices) * Lead Soldier: Attention! * (The soldiers all line up, each saluting before up comes a figure on a horse, which neighs proudly before stopping down as the human on it glances. He is an auburn-haired young man with green eyes wearing, at the moment, clad in red noble uniform. He is known as John Rolfe. Pocahontas only watches in amazement as she sees Rolfe on his horse heading down while the hidden natives at the trees glance with one speaking in native language. As that happens, a traveler that is from the ship lifts his bag, almost smacking Pocahontas as she yelps) * Traveler: (frowns) Filthy barbarian! * (The hummingbird zips to the bag, attempting to peck it at the bag, though it attempts to free himself, causing a small tear in the hole, making a piece of biscuit food fall off, unknown to him. As that happens, Meeko feels the piece of food fall on his hands and onto his head. He looks at the food rolling before Meeko begins to chase it. He darts through the crowd, unknowingly jumping on top of Percy, who yelps and smashes to the ground. However, the two do not notice themselves running to the horse while the traveler notices the biscuits falling out of his bag) * Traveler: What? * (As he is getting the biscuits, the two animals chasing the biscuit go under the horse as it yelps and neighs frighteningly, starting to lift itself as both animals fight. It is about to stomp the other two before the two realize, both shrieking in fear) * Rolfe: Whoa, boy! Easy now! * (It flies toward the horse, chirping toward the horse. However, the horse neighs with legs risen high, causing Rolfe to yelp and fall off the horse) * Danny: Ungh! * (The crowd gasps as the horse runs off as the crowd yells and runs off. As that is happening, Pocahontas notices the traveler yet picking up the biscuits, not noticing what is going on. She jumps to him, causing both to be missed by the horse. However, after a few moments, he looks up, noticing Pocahontas before angrily flinging her off) * Traveler: (snaps) Bloody savage! * (He angrily flings her with the natives, watching, shouting and darting down with the natives shouting, him noticing as did the villagers. Both sides ready their weapons while Pocahontas notices) * Pocahontas: (blocking) No, wait! * (Both sides only frown, ready to fire) * Pocahontas: Please, wait! * (Then, up comes Rolfe as he motions his blocking arms) * Rolfe: Stand down! * (Everyone realizes that he is too late, then lower the weapons with one native speaking "he's gone". Pocahontas sighs in relief as Rolfe grins, patting her) * Rolfe: It's alright now. I've taken care of it. * Pocahontas: (frowns) The settlers need to know that they can trust us to do the right fact. You should not have interfered. * Rolfe: What?! I beg your pardon! * (She begins to leave before turning back to him) * Pocahontas: Alright. You've had it. * Rolfe: I was trying to help. * Pocahontas: I did not ask for your help. * (As they continue, Rolfe only follows her) * Rolfe: Well, you didn't say "thank you" either. Whatever just happened to your manners and etiquette? * Pocahontas: (glancing) Well, since you are new here, I don't expect you to have them yet. * (She leaves Rolfe's shocked side, the young man frowning before scoffing and leaving) * Rolfe: Women! * (As he goes back to his hat, Flit swiftly leaves. He lifts the hat, noticing Meeko and Percy yet wincing and clinging to one another. Both notice Rolfe with Meeko, holding the biscuit, swiftly shoving the biscuit into Percy's mouth. Rolfe sighs in annoyance before he looks at two females speaking) * Woman #1: I fear the Indians may wage war. * Woman #2: Oh, my darling. Pocahontas would never allow that. * (As most leaves, Rolfe scratches his head) * Rolfe: Pocahontas? * (After a moment, up comes a boy holding the horse's rein as he grins to him) * Boy: John Rolfe, your horse, sir. * Rolfe: Oh, there you are. Thank you. * (He gets on the horse, then fixes himself) * Rolfe: It's time I met this Chief Pocahontas.